1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to LCD televisions, flat panel televisions and television cabinets and more particularly to LCD televisions, flat panel televisions and television cabinets which have internal cables fixed in prescribed positions.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the conventional method of fixing internal cables in an LCD television, non-woven fabric is pasted onto the cables laid in required positions on the inside of the television cabinet.
A known cable fixing structure is a cable fastener having at least three latch pieces arranged in a zigzag manner at regular intervals on a board, where each latch piece consists of a cable latching part with a U-shaped cross section in a line perpendicular to the arrangement direction and a cable hooking part made by partially cutting the U-shaped portion, and the cable hooking parts of the neighboring latch pieces are located on alternate sides (for example, see Patent Literature 1: JP-U No.95785/1989).
In this cable fastener, a cable is passed through the hooking parts of the latch pieces into the latching part to fix the cable.
Another known approach to fixing cables is a cable holding structure which consists of a cable holder having at least three rows of rod-like friction studs arranged in a matrix pattern protruding from one surface of a plate-like base (see Patent Literature 2: JP-A No.212057/1995).
In this cable holding structure, cables are passed in a zigzag manner between the friction studs arranged vertically so that they are engaged with the studs and thus held by the cable holder by means of friction resistance between the outer surfaces of the cables and those of the friction studs. In addition, a stopper plate is fixed near the tops of the friction studs to prevent the cables form coming off the cable holder even when the cables are pulled toward the tops of the friction studs.
The use of non-woven fabric to fix cables as described above leads to a larger number of components and higher cost. Besides, such a method involves the risk that the worker may fix a cable in a wrong position and have to re-paste the fabric; if so, an additional cost and more man-hours would be required.
On the other hand, in some cases the inner surface of a television cabinet is made concavo-convex or irregular in a net pattern in order to decrease the weight of the cabinet and increase its rigidity. Actually, when non-woven fabric was used to fix cables on such a net-patterned irregular surface, sometimes the cables could not be fixed firmly because the total fabric contact area was too small and the cable holding effect of the fabric was insufficient. With this background, there has been demand for means to decrease the television cabinet weight and increase its rigidity and at the same time fix cables securely without using non-woven fabric.
In the technique disclosed in Patent Literature 1, since the hooking part is open, a cable may come off a latch piece; if a cable should come off a latch, the cable holding effect would decline.
In the technique disclosed in Patent Literature 2, friction studs onto which cables are latched are not directly engaged with the stopper plate. Therefore, it is impossible to engage the cable latching block with the block opposite to it in order to increase the rigidity of the television cabinet.